Tony Yonné
|- |colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 四音 (Yonne; 4 sounds) - Refers to the four languages is designed to be able to sing. |- |colspan="6"|TYPE: Skyloid MODEL: S-01 - 'Appears on his right leg, above his knee |- |align="center"|GENDER |'Male |align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'G2-F5' |align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Hitori Moriné '(A modified version of Tony's voice bank) '''Blair Kiyone '(Another Skyloid) '''Kenta Chikune (Relative, Possible but not official) |- |align="center"|AGE |'16 '(Technically 15 until the 8th of August) |align="center"|GENRE |'Any' |align="center"|HOMEPAGE |''' Vocaloid 101' |- |align="center"|WEIGHT |'116 lbs (53 kg)' |align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Rattan Sticks, Popcorn''' |align="center"|CREATOR |[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StFf32H-Zgo&fmt=18 Skysland (koorima1 on youtube) '] |- |align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'6" ft (168 cm) |align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |[http://skyisland1.deviantart.com/art/New-UTAU-Tony-Yonne-124995430 SkyIsland] |align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'Character design1, New design, Photobucket, GaiaOnline, Deviant art' |- |align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'August 8, 1993' |align="center"|LIKES''' ' |' Technology''' |align="center"|MEDIA LIST | Life is Like a Boat, Melt, magnet (with Kenta) Po Pi Po, Toxic, YOUTUBE, Nico Video |- |align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'June 10, 2009 ' |align="center"|DISLIKES |'Ignorance' |align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'None' |- |align="center"|NATIONALITY |'English, Japanese, and Filipino' |align="center"|Download |[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVnxKmeV_3w&fmt=18 Tony Yonné Full version] |align="center"|Current Language support |'Japanese, English, Spanish, and French; possibly more' |- |colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Tony is a by nature a kind person. He is can be goofy but knows when to be serious, and has a hard time controlling his anger when mad. He has controlled ADD/ADHD and is often spacing out. When he gets mad, he will use weapons (Rattan Sticks) to either beat the person that made him angry, or beat other things with them. He has low self esteem, because his voice is low quality. Though he is a vampire, he is resistant to the sun, although he hates bright lights and usually wears a hat when going outside. He often complains about not being able to wear sunglasses do to the fact that he wear glasses. He don't like to sing alone and is often sings duets and group songs, although there are song that he sings alone. He is a vampire and is a cyborg. |} Voice Configuration Tony's voice bank contains normal Japanese syllables, with a few constant sounds. When using the "r" syllable, due to the "rest" function, use "rr" for the "R" sound. He comes with 2 sets of "R" syllables, normal, and spanish (where he rolls his "R"s). He is able to sing very long notes without sounding airy. He can sing both high and low, but sounds better with a low voice (as shown in his covers of the song ""). His Spanish and English is very clear, and understandable (as shown in his cover of Life is Like a Boat). Another version of his voice bank is planned, which will increase his range without changing to high or low notes and will be more understandable, although will be very similar to Kenta's voice. Alternate Voices By genderbending Tony's voice g-15, it produces his female counterpart "Toni Yonné". Entering g+10H50h10Y10 results in his cousin, Hitori Moriné's. Enter Y0g+5 makes Tony's voice sound more mature, It can be more preferable than his normal voice. Certified true and correct from Tony's creator, SkyIsland. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Character Design Here is a detailed explanation of Tony's chraracter design. Hair color: Brown '''Eye color: '''Green '''Torso: '''He has a lime green, short sleeved sweat jacket with 3 horizontal yellow lines, and 2 horizontal yellow lines on his left sleeve and 1 on his right. His undershirt is sky blue with a vertical yellow line down the middle '''Legs: '''He wears brown pants. His right pant leg is short in length and is connected to the rest of his pant leg by 3 belts, and he has one horizontal belt hanging just above his sneaker. On his right knee shows his serial number "S-01". On his left pant leg, he has 3 blue horizontal lines. '''Arms: '''He has 1 robotic modules on both arms, but one smaller on his right arm. '''Feet: '''He has brown and green sneakers. Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids